For location based services (LBS), a large number of access points (Wi-Fi, Bluetooth or equivalent technologies) are used wherein data related to the location of a user is required in order to control features corresponding to the dedicated location based service. The several access points may be used to determine the position of the user. For instance, such a system is established by a so-called Wi-Fi Positioning System (WPS). The strength of the signal, the Service Set Identifier (SSID) and/or the media access control address (MAC address) of the several access points may be used for locating the user and providing location based services depending on its location. Generally, the multiple access points transmit individual signals having a certain identification wherein at least some of these individual signals are received by the (mobile) device of the user. The signals received are analyzed, in particular with regard to their strength, such that the location of the user can be identified with respect to the several access points.
In the prior art, a device under test such as a (mobile) device of the user is tested for location based services by simulating a large number of access points which requires a lot of hardware components, for instance multiple radio frequency antennas for establishing multiple radio frequency channels, multiple network cards to simulate the multiple access points and further parts required for establishing the complex test system. Accordingly, a lot of efforts are required for setting up the complex test system. In addition, the costs for testing and establishing the test system are high due to the several hardware components required for testing the device under test and the time required for establishing the test system.
Thus, there is a need for a cost efficient opportunity to test a device under test used for location based services by simulating multiple access points.